Leaving Troubles Behind
by shadowofgaara
Summary: The "improved" version of "Daddy Don't You Walk So Fast" which is now deleted. Sonic feels he is breaking his wife's heart and decides to leave. However he is stopped by his daughter...SonAmy


**Me: Ok...-.- This fic is a "improved" version of my previous version "Daddy Don't You Walk So Fast".**

**ONE person seemed a little bit unhappy that it was a song fic...appearently since the kast time I was on things have changed. You can't have songs or lyrics in your fics...which pretty much SUCKS!! Now, no one else seemed brothered but to save myself more of this...injustice, I deleted my previous two song fics, and are reloading them without the lyrics..**

**Rant over now... IT STILL SUCKS!!**

**1) I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose or anyone from SEGA**

**2) However, I DO own Sparkz the Hedgehog and Whisky the Hedgehog, those are the children I created for Sonic and Amy**

**3) Yes, in this fic Silver the Hedgehog owns a cafe...**

**4) ...I do not know if this has some OOC-ness, I'll leave that up to you**

**5) This ic is Sonic's POV**

**6) Sonic is richer than normal in this one, ok??**

**ENJOY!!**

**Leaving Troubles Behind**

I couldn't stay. I was hurting Amy's heart, always out late coming back in the morning. I'm sure I was upsetting the children too. I decided to leave. As I packed my case, I looked at Amy, still fast asleep in bed. I took my case and walked into Sparkz's room. The little hedgehog boy was asleep and snoring loudly. I smiled before going into my daughter's room. My daughter Whisky was asleep, a small toy Chao in her hand.

I wanted to cry so much but I was afraid I would wake her up. I slowly walked down the stairs, grabbing my coat and hat. I opened the door and walked out. I silently closed the door and started to walk. I have no idea why I didn't run but I guess I just didn't want to leave so soon. I was passing Silver's Cafe when I heard a voice shout.  
"Daddy where are ya goin?" cried the voice.

I turned round to see my daughter Whisky running towards me. I could feel my heart beating hard against my chest. She stopped in front of me, gasping for breath. I could see her shivering in her red pyjamas and fluffy slippers. Her dark green eyes stared at me with fright.  
"Daddy where are ya goin? Mommy's not awake yet!" said Whisky.  
Could I tell her the truth? Tell her that I was leaving her, her brother and her mother because I was scared? Would she believe me? The small four year old girl probably wouldn't be able to understand.

"I'm just going down to the shop. We ran out of milk!" I lied.  
Whisky tilted her head to the left, an obvious sign that she was confused. For a minute, I thought she had bought it but then she started laughing.  
"Silly Daddy! We've still got milk! Sparkz bought some yesterday!" giggled my daughter.  
Now I was stuck. I had to think of something really fast or I was in some deep trouble!

"I'm just going out for a walk. Do you want to come?" I asked.  
"Okie dokie!" Whisky said smiling.  
I held her hand and we slowly walked. We didn't say a word, we just grasped our hands tightly. Whisky and I walked all the way round Station Square. By the time we got back to our mansion, it was eleven in the morning. The front door opened and I could only see a navy blur run out.  
"Father is home mother! Father is home!" shouted Sparkz, who was the navy blur.  
He jumped into my arms and I fell backwards. My son was hugging me so tightly I was laughing my head off. Standing at the doorway, was my beautiful wife Amy Rose.

Amy came running out of the house, crying her eyes out. I wrapped her into a hug, the children hugging our legs. We walked back into the house and straight into the kitchen. The maids had maid us breakfast, and the children bagan to eat. I ignored my food and held my wive's hand instead. After breakfast, I walked back up to the bedroom to get dressed.

I looked at a small photo frame at the bedside table. It was a picture of me and my family at the Emerald Coast. It has been taken on Whisky's birthday. Sparkz was on top of my head while I was lying on the sand. Amy was sitting next to me laughing, while Whisky was trying to make a sandcastle. As I looked at the photo I started crying. How could I have left my own family? The closest thing to my heart? I just sat there crying, and I thought one thing.  
"If it wasn't for Whisky, I wouldv'e been long gone"

**END**

**Me: THERE!! Are you happy now...? There's no song...-.-...read and review...**

**Love shadowofgaara**

**xxx**


End file.
